A Time for Everything
by blackpond
Summary: Break and Sharon finally give into their feelings for each other and stop ignoring the things that they can both see.


Disclaimer: I do not own Pandora Hearts nor do I hold any rights to it.

Author's note: In this one I have written it under the guise that Break can see somewhat well, so I hope that that doesn't ruin the story. Of course this is also not in keeping with recent chapters (but I guess that's a given). It's one that I had written a while ago and have just gotten around to typing up. I hope you enjoy!

There was a time for ignoring things.

There was a time for sweeping things under the rug and looking the other way.

But now was not that time and they both knew it.

They both knew it as Break pushed the door open slamming Sharon's petite body against it before using his body to keep her pinned there while he got a stronger grip.

They were both deeply involved in their kissing, their tongues not so much fighting for dominance as teasing and then attacking each other, desperately pressed together in an attempt to get closer. But sucking each other's breaths and juices from each other's mouths wasn't going to cut it and they both knew it.

Break lifted her again, his hands resting firmly beneath her ass and with the new position Sharon was now slightly higher up than he was.

She broke from the kiss with a smile, Break nudging the door closed with his foot.

Her hands, which had been securely latched onto the lapel of his coat, now moved to the more comfortable position of grasping his hair, her wrists up against his face and her palms touching his surprisingly hard and sculpted ears. They struck her as very stiff. Her finger tips however could not stop themselves from twirling his beautiful, silky, lavender hair.

"Oh, Break, I don't know. I think I could get used to this. You look so helpless from this angle." Sharon's eyes shined with the mixture of darkness and filtered in moonlight from the windows.

"Oh, I get the feeling that I'm going to be spending quite a lot of time helpless, Milady."

She just grinned, gripping his hair as he drove her into a wall _hard_. Sharon let out a breathy moan enjoying the slight aching sensation as it echoed throughout her body, tingling down her back. She liked it because it showed just how badly he wanted her, just how desperate he was to have _her_.

He grinned up at her, letting out a slight laugh as they exchanged smiles just to dive into each other's faces again.

Break was going to have to get some of these clothes off of her somehow but he wasn't sure where to start and he was pretty sure that was going to entail separating from her, something he wasn't entirely sure he wanted to do.

At least not yet.

Their tongues and heads twisted around and turned as they became more and more frantic.

Sharon eventually slid down again and Break was going to lift her back up but then he felt her legs tighten around him, wrapping around his back, her feet, and therefore the heel of her boots, pressing into his ass in a way that he rather liked.

And then, as if her new position suddenly reminded her, she broke away from the kiss.

"Clothing removal." She practically yelled, her eyes wide and her lips beautiful and rosy and swollen.

Break liked that he had made them swollen.

He blinked at her, his mind taking some time catching up with her words. After all, most of his blood had left his head.

He finally sighed in realization.

"Yes, you're right. We should begin…removing…clothing."

"Hmmmph. Yes." Sharon said, yanking his cravat off with a speed that really left Break shocked.

How in the world had she done it that fast?

She was through the buttons and snaps of his jacket just as fast and quickly her nimble fingers had exposed his chest and she was stroking it, first cautiously and then with more urgency as she became distracted and fascinated by his nipples, stroking and rubbing and pushing them in.

He had released a moan and squeezed her ass, and what a cute little ass it was, as if it could keep him upright. He was pressing her up against the wall just as much to keep up right as to remain close to her. He enjoyed feeling her frail little body work away against his hips, twisting and pushing, breasts pressed to his chest as they struggled and heaved for each breath.

Suddenly he realized that she was staring at him.

"Break," She said urgently, her sweet little fingers encircling his nipple.

It was quite the distraction in a sea of them.

"What Milady?" Break responded, blinking.

He was out of breath and his breathing was heavy and he was becoming painfully aware of his need. His erection felt twisted in his trousers and he longed to feel Sharon's sweet little fingers undo the buttons and pull him out, releasing him from this _awful _feeling.

But Sharon seemed more concerned with other matters.

"Break," She whispered sweetly. "I want _you _to help _me_ remove_ my_ clothes." She smiled sweetly and leaned in to whisper in his ear. "My _corset_ is_ killing_ me." She pulled back and looked at him.

He swallowed causing his Adam's apple to bob beneath his skin.

She became distracted by it and started kissing and sucking at it before pulling back and sighing, making her chest rise in an exaggerated fashion so that his attention was brought to it.

She raised an eyebrow.

She had such lovely breasts, he thought.

He bent down and kissed the exposed flesh there.

He couldn't be absolutely certain but it seemed that lately she'd been wearing, when the occasion permitted, dresses that showed off more cleavage than she was accustomed to.

He was pretty sure that he wasn't the only one to notice.

Gilbert's eyes balls had practically bulged out and he'd spent the rest of the visit avoiding eye contact or even really looking at her, while Oz had pretty much ogled them (He truly had thought about smacking him for that, truly unlovable that one) while Alice had expressed that she too would like to expose her chest more.

Reim had blushed and tried to maintain eye contact, as a means not to stare at them openly, while Duke Barma, who had been with Reim, looked at them, looked away from them and as the two men walked away Break had heard something said about having a discussion with Sheryl about the 'dress cut' her granddaughter had been favoring of late.

"I mean for a daughter of the nobility to be dressed in such a fashion…"Barma had been mumbling.

Break just smirked and wondered if perhaps Sharon's breasts had reminded him of someone else's.

Various members of Pandora had also been especially eager to serve Sharon of late.

Break found it amusing as long as he was the only one to kiss and nip at them.

After kissing the exposed top of her breast he took a breath and then kissed her neck before he gently pushed her forward, toward him, and began undoing the first top buttons of her dress, gently brushing the little wispy hairs that had fallen down from her pony tail away from her neck.

Meanwhile she clung to his shoulders with a sense of urgency and security that he rather liked, her slightly pointy chin digging into his shoulder as he felt her small moist breath hit his neck and then, rather impulsively, she decided to nibble at his ears, causing him to groan and stop undoing buttons for a moment, his head resting weakly on her shoulder.

"Break." Sharon said with an obvious smile on her lips.

"Yes, I know." Break said. "We've got to get this dress off of you." He sighed and once again got a better grip on her, lifting her away from the wall and taking the few short steps necessary to get her onto the bed as she held onto him as if she were a sleepy child, latched onto his shoulder.

He tossed her onto the bed and immediately she turned over onto her stomach allowing him full access to her back and to the rest of the buttons on her dress.

He attacked her, having to resist the urge to rip off her dress. It was also rather challenging not to just push up her dress and take her from behind. After all she did look so lovely there like that, her ass up in the air and her feet dangling slightly.

As soon as he was finished with the buttons she rolled over, pushed him out of the way slightly and then stood up, slipping the sleeves off, yanking the dress off and then shimmying slightly allowing the dress to fall, lying crumpled on the floor.

She now stood in the middle of the fallen fabric in just her shoes, a petticoat, a chemise and that damned corset.

Within seconds the petticoat was off, flung on the floor lying in a heap like the dress. With that Sharon was working on Break again, his shirt, though unbuttoned, was still on him. She quickly rid him of that before kneeling before him, more than ready to rid him of his trousers as well, her fingers perfectly positioned to begin the task when Break grabbed her wrists and pulled her up.

"No Milady. Forgive me.I've made you do too much already. Here." He turned her around swiftly and then began to free her from the corset, his fingers busily working to loosen the strings confining her.

She sighed with relief and irritation.

First she undid the garters and then she grasped onto the bed post. She had half a mind to tell him to get the scissors and cut the damned thing off of her. She'd come up with an excuse for the seamstress later, but she could feel him making progress now and so she bit her lip and endured and she didn't have to endure it for too long before the corset came right off of her and her breasts and abdomen were finally free.

She moaned with relief and was going to turn around and kiss him but she couldn't as she felt Break wrap an arm across her chest pinning her there while his other hand went up her chemise, snaking up and gathering the fabric while he did so. Soon his hand was at her breast, squeezing and rubbing and kneading her and suddenly the arm around her chest was no more, having found a more interesting place to be.

With her bottom half no longer covered she could feel the stale air of the room around her and then the warmth of Break's hand on her, teasing her inner thigh and the soft tuft of hair in between her legs before pressing the tip of his finger into her, testing her.

She moaned slightly as he began to squeeze her nipple, the sensation strangely soothing and hypnotic. It felt like her breasts were throbbing at the nipples. He twisted her nipple and the sensation of pleasure became tinged with pain. He had been kissing where her neck and shoulder met but upon slipping his finger into her he pulled back.

"God Sharon you're wet."

She smiled.

"Yes, Xerxes. I am."

So now they were using first names.

"I'm very, very wet."

He let go of her breast and withdrew his finger but not before crooking it so it hooked in her slightly.

She moaned.

She turned around, lifted her arms straight up over her head and let Break pull off the chemise, tossing it to the floor with ease and a smile on his face as he took her in.

Now she was naked except for her stockings and boots and Break thought there was something rather charming about that.

Sharon stood before him smiling but she was also trembling slightly.

Break kicked off his shoes and pulled her into a kiss, his hands now grasping at her bare ass as he picked her up, her legs wrapping securely around him. It was heaven, pure heaven and he was shocked at just how soft her skin truly was. It was impeccably soft and pale and every now and then you could see a blue green vein under the surface.

She was beautiful.

This time he laid her gently on the bed, taking her leg and stretching it so that the heel rested on his shoulder. He took his time unlacing the boot, enjoying the view of Sharon all stretched out on the bed, her breasts heaving, exposed.

He looked down at the spot between her legs as he removed the first boot and then went about rolling the stockings up toward him and tossing them over his shoulder. He laid that leg down and gathered the other one up, beginning the process again. He bit his lip in thought, taking her form in but always coming back to that spot in between her legs.

"Milady, are you sure you want to do this? You're quite small down there. I don't want to hurt you."

"I'll be fine." She said, wiggling the foot that he was still working on.

He pulled the shoe off. He began to roll the stocking up to her toes.

"You don't have to worry about hurting me, Break."

He slipped the stocking off and threw it over his shoulder.

She slid her foot away from his shoulder and sat up on her knees, legs slightly parted as she did so.

"I want this." She breathed out, reaching up to pull him into a kiss.

His hands were on her, groping her everywhere, needy and blind and she loved it.

She pulled away.

"I love you Xerxes."

"I love you, too Sharon." Break's voice came out fierce and uncharacteristically husky. "More than you'll ever even know." He added urgently, as if he _had_ to get the words out before something happened to him, before something took him away for good.

She smiled, their heads were touching, they were breathing in one breath and it was dizzying.

"Oh, Xerxes," She said tauntingly.

Her little fingers had slipped down and were undoing the buttons on his pants.

"I think I have some idea." The buttons were undone, the fabric was pushed back and the long hard erect length of him was carefully drawn out by Sharon's hand.

Her eyes flicked down and stopped at the sight of him. Her breath hitched and once again with that unnerving fascination of hers she began to stroke him, her eyes widening slightly and her mouth letting pass a pretty little gasp as she felt him getting harder.

Break on the other hand was in crisis, eye screwed tight as he tried to fight the sensation. He thought closing his eye would help but he just kept visualizing Sharon with her hands on his penis, stroking him up and down the shaft, and it almost pushed him over the edge.

"Sh-Sharon, please stop. P-please." He stuttered, gasping out.

She stopped, looking at him with a faux innocence.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

"You know what." He said, trying to keep his voice steady.

After he'd had a minute (a minute filled with Sharon placing kisses on random body parts) he slid his trousers the rest of the way down, kicked them to the side and took off his socks.

He climbed above Sharon on the bed who was propped up with her elbows.

They both stared at each other.

Break brushed his hand against her Oh-so-soft cheek. Without the clothing they could both now feel each other so much more, they were more aware of their body parts, their nakedness.

"May I?" Break asked, insinuating her hair.

Sharon nodded her response and he slipped the hair adornment off, throwing it to the floor. They were going to have one hell of a mess to clean up in the morning. That was for sure. Sharon slowly loosened her rosy light pink hair, working it with her hands until it was smooth and free. Break brushed at it before cupping her face and kissing it.

Sharon's hips were now trying to thrust, the instinct coming naturally and it was clear that she herself was rather unconscious of the whole thing.

Break reached down and put a hand on one side of her hips, steadying her.

When she became conscious of her movements she stopped and then Break released her, his hand moving slowly downward until he once again slipped a finger in her.

This time he didn't just slip a little of it in, he slipped it all the way in and then began working it in and out of her.

She moaned.

"Break, I-"

"Shh!" He whispered softly.

He then tried to insert another finger in her but as he did this she became quite tense and so he stopped and continued with the one.

"Sharon, look at me." He said softly.

She did so but only begrudgingly. It seemed that suddenly she'd become quite embarrassed.

"I just want you to relax, okay." She nodded and breathed in and out slowly.

She didn't understand why all of a sudden she was struggling with this. She knew that she could fit two fingers within herself. It had been an extremely tight fit but still she could do it.

Slowly she started relaxing but only a little.

"Sharon I want you to listen to my voice, okay? You're just fine, all right. It's only going to hurt a little, more like a pinch than anything else, all right?" He paused for a moment and she realized that while he'd been talking he had separated her legs a little.

Now he was trying to force the other finger in again and against her will she was starting to tense. He kissed her stomach gently.

"Sharon, you look so beautiful." He said as he pushed the other finger in successfully.

She moaned and her back arched slightly.

He tried to move these two fingers in and out but she was still so tight and she seemed uncomfortable. He removed them and she groaned softly.

"Sharon, spread your legs for me." He said softly.

Sharon was blushing and Break thought it very cute.

"Break, I mean, I know I need to but still-"

"It's fine. There's nothing to be embarrassed about, Milady. You're just very small down there and tight," he said with a slow seductive smirk. "You need to be loosened up some there. You just need to relax and stop tensing. It'll be just fine. Just part your legs slightly."

She did a little bit more and he helped her part them the rest of the way, pushing them up and to her sides so that she was spread-eagled before him. He found it hard not to just mount her right then, after all she was quite the inviting sight, but he also didn't want to hurt her so he resisted.

He slid down and within seconds was kneeling before the bed, grabbing her hips and bringing her to him. He grabbed her legs to keep them spread apart.

"Now, Sharon, I want you to simply give in to this. Okay?" And instantly his mouth was on her, his tongue sliding in and out of her and then moving on to suck on her clitoris.

She knew that this act existed and she'd thought about how nice it would feel to have it performed but still this was even better than she'd imagined it would be.

She came extremely fast, her hands reaching to grip at Break's hair despite herself. After she came Break sucked on her for a minute before pulling back and licking his lips.

"That was rather fast, Sharon. I daresay you didn't need to be told to 'give in' at all." He laughed, running his careless, long fingers through his silky lavender hair.

She felt warmth wash over her when she thought of where those fingers had been.

"Well, you're very talented." She added, smiling in her blissful state.

Break looked at her and thought that she looked lovely after orgasm and once again he wanted to mount her and take her right there, but he resisted, slowly slipping his fingers in to her to test her.

He felt around for a minute and then he looked up catching the now more comfortable Sharon smiling at him.

He really was starting to wonder if she had just been tensing herself up on purpose just to get him to do this. He wouldn't put it past her. If she had he could hardly be mad at her for it. If anything it was one of the many reasons that he loved her. He loved her surprising boldness and then her shyness, her cunning and caring, all of her many contradictions because he felt that he understood them and that maybe they helped her understand him better than anyone else in his life.

She had in many ways saved him.

She was like an all-encompassing act of salvation that he didn't really feel that he deserved. But he'd take it. After all he _was_ dying. So what if he rotted in the abyss? He no longer cared. It was fine if he had this, her, here, now. If he'd had to go through all that he'd been through just to get to her, then he was fine with that.

He'd do it again even.

He'd found someone who seemed to move seamlessly with him, like they were on the same level.

A perfect match.

He'd do anything to protect her, all the while knowing that it was a dangerous thought for someone like him to have.

All he had to do was look back at the last time that he'd been willing to do_ anything_ to save someone. He'd committed so many sins, killed so many people…

_But this time it'll be different_, he thought. _I will not make the same mistakes. I will do better. And I will not let the person that I care about die in the first place._

Whenever he thought about it, it had always been Sharon.

She's the one who found him passed out, near dead on the floor before the Rainsworth gate. She's the one who had always been around reaching her hand out to his. She had been rescuing him time and time again ever since they'd met.

He hadn't even realized it but he had begun to rely on her.

He leaned on her when perhaps it was none of his business to. He had unconsciously asked so much from her and she provided for him without fail. He had started thinking of the two of them as a team. In his mind she was his partner (though a partner that he would always protect, always putting her before himself).

He had always tried to pretend that it was strictly in the platonic sense but who was he kidding? It had always been more. He just hadn't wanted to admit it. She wasn't ever going to age (then again neither was he, yet another thing that they shared and understood about each other that no one else could. They both knew the hardships of it). But it was wrong and he shouldn't have had these thoughts, still though, there they were, persistent and nagging.

He'd looked past her little longing looks and flirtations, all of her "efforts". He pretended that they were just about her preferences for 'the younger boys' or her obsession with romance novels. She'd blush and act as if she had something that she wanted to say. But she never said anything and he never asked.

Looking back on it he could see that he'd been more than a little cruel.

He saw how she looked at him and he knew that she must've seen the looks that he gave her because there were times where he just couldn't hide it. He always had been just a little too eager when attending to her, to take her hand, help her with her coat and every now and then he just couldn't resist the urge to sweep up her small breakable form in his arms and carry her about. She may have pouted, saying things like how she wasn't a child anymore but he could see. She did like it.

When he thought about all of the times that he had pretended that they were just friends, while he spent the night fiddling with himself, flipping through the usual imagery in his head, just to finally come upon thinking of her?

Yes. Who had he been kidding?

He was one of the worst kinds of hypocrites.

But he'd come to a realization and so had Sharon.

You only got this one life and it could end in an instant.

Why not be happy?

They made each other happy. They loved each other deeply.

How could that be wrong?

There was a time for hiding things.

But that time was over.

"Xerxes." She said in her surprisingly seductive purr, her face a little flushed, and a few bits of her hair sweaty and curling slightly to her face.

She looked radiant.

"What's the judgment?" She inquired, able to seem the perfect lady even like this. "Am I ready to receive your rather large prick?"

Break burst out laughing from the embarrassment, his face reddening, now very much aware of just how stark naked he was, his endowment very much on display.

"Ooooh, I don't know about that Milady. I believe you are stroking my ego."

"Well I never. Break being modest. Haah-" Her breathing hitched as Break began to move his fingers in and out of her.

He had two in her now.

She began moaning again with the continued stimulation.

"Well you tell me Milady? I personally think you could probably do with one more orgasm."

"Mhmm." Sharon moaned, her eyes screwed shut almost as if in concentration or pain.

Her hips were beginning to move slightly as she began to grasp the sheets restlessly.

"Yes, I agree, Sharon. You are still much too tense, but also so appealingly tight and wet." He said, marveling at the way that she flexed herself around his fingers.

He smiled to himself.

_Yes, she does seem to be enjoying herself_, he thought.

"This time I thought we'd try something a little different though. I thought that you could try coming around my fingers while I do this." He began rubbing her clitoris gently but firmly with his thumb.

"Mmhm. Yes." She breathed out.

She was now trying to open her legs more, her hands resting on her knees as she pulled them toward her.

With his free hand he reached up and began squeezing and pressing and rubbing her left breast.

She leaned forward slightly and pressed a kiss to his arm before groaning and leaning back into her mattress and comforter. She was surprisingly flexible and it made Break's mind wonder as she began to shudder violently, gasping, her entire body curling up ward before collapsing down as her lower half thrust up once. She was sweaty, her head turned to one side, her mouth open and her eyes still squeezed shut.

"How did I do?" She asked, breathlessly.

Her voice surprised him a bit. She recovered quite fast.

"You did well." He said withdrawing his fingers, as she moaned out, her head turning the other way, longing for the touch again, that sensation of being filled.

Break lifted his fingers up to his mouth and began to suck on them, tasting her juices on his skin. But Sharon was already up on her knees before him, just barely recovered, as she pulled his fingers out of his mouth and into her own. She was sucking on them with all of her strength. Her tongue wrapped around them as she delighted in the mixed tastes of herself on him and the saliva from his sucking. Just the thought of what he'd just done warmed her causing that warmth to spread and envelop her.

Break watched her and she watched Break.

Then she suddenly ripped his fingers out of her mouth and grasped his hair pulling him into a kiss as he wrapped his arms around her waist. She took both of her hands and grasped at his head, gripping the upper middle part, almost cradling it as she felt at the silkiness of it.

It really was such nice hair.

His hands moved up her back, his fingertips digging in. One of his knees was up on the bed.

She wrapped her legs around his waist and arched her back pulling him down onto the bed on top of her.

They continued kissing. Her heart was racing and she was becoming aware of both her own wetness and his hardened length rubbing against her.

She broke from the kiss, Break tilting her head back as he went about kissing her neck and her collarbone and then her breasts as she writhed beneath him.

All Sharon felt she could do was try to quiet her breathing as the occasional moan slipped out.

They were sideways on the bed and suddenly she realized that Break had started on her abdomen, showering it with kisses as he made his way down lower and lower, kissing her thighs and then lightly kissing her pubic hair. Then she felt his hands run underneath her back taking and dragging her a little so that she was firmly beneath him. She hooked her feet around his lower back and then registered that she was being lifted so that her body was now running parallel to the bed and her head resting on her pillows.

Break was once again on top of her, covering her naked form with his own naked body.

They kissed for a while longer. Sharon felt as if she might burst from the excitement and want.

Break pulled back, kissed her eyelids and her forehead and her nose before once again returning to her lips. He kissed her on her lips with softness and care and trepidation as if never before had he invaded her mouth. It was with the care of a first kiss.

Then he drew back but still remained close, staring deeply into her eyes.

He smiled.

"Are you ready, Milady?"

She nodded returning his smile with one of her own.

His smile widened and something about it struck Sharon deeply inside. He looked so happy. She was sure she had never seen him so happy. It was blinding but in the way that the moon could be blinding on a clear, cold, dark night. It was breathtakingly beautiful.

_Am I the cause of this?_ She thought as suddenly she felt Break's two long fingers insert themselves in her and open her wide, wider than she had ever been opened before and it shocked her mostly because of its roughness.

This was the first time that Break had really taken the liberty to be rough with her and she found it oddly appealing.

After that feeling of being opened and that sharpness she all of a sudden felt something very warm and hard pressed against her, being slowly inserted so that it didn't slip out. It felt incomparably huge, bigger than it ever could have possibly been and she wondered if that was it. It seemed likely. She didn't see how the pressure could get much more extreme. And then all of a sudden she felt his fingertips on her hips and a soft sigh from Break that sounded both elegant and slightly pained.

She knew that he was worried about hurting her. She wanted to tell him right then that he needn't worry. That she was fine, that she wanted him in her more than words could really say. But she was also afraid that if she tried to talk her words would just come out in hitched little gasps and perhaps scare him even more, so she didn't say a word.

He grabbed onto Sharon's hips and pushed himself inside of her.

Sharon gasped, and then her breath hitched. She was now holding her breath, savoring the feeling, wanting to remember it as her body stretched around him. And even through the throbbing sensation and the almost burning that she felt she also noticed that he wasn't all the way in and it was like he was caught on something, trying to break through it. Sharon felt the pressure building inside of her, increasing to an almost unbearable level, when all of a sudden, with one quick, swift movement, Break thrust into her and pulled her hips towards him.

Sharon arched her back and moaned as she tried to suppress the scream she really felt from being voiced out loud as the pressure seemed to break and snap and all of a sudden she was certain with the knowledge that she was filled completely with him and that he was all the way inside of her.

She'd never felt anything quite that good before and it was like she was aware of every part of herself but she wasn't. She now found it hard to keep from moving and she set about thrusting her hips with an abandon that she couldn't quite suppress even if she'd wanted to, meeting his as they fell into a certain rhythm.

And she was watching Break now with fascination.

Never before had she seen him quite like _this_.

It was like he had lost all control which was very amusing given that Break always seemed to be a man guarding himself like he had something to fear or like he was scared that if anyone saw who he was behind the façade they'd hate him for it, and he would have no reason to blame them. But Sharon thought that he looked beautiful undone, with his hair slightly wet with sweat and his eye almost screwed shut, a look of pain and pleasure twisting and scrunching his features which Sharon found oh-so appealing.

And then there were the sounds that he made.

He was surprisingly loud and needy in his vocalizations. There was a desperation there that was unmistakable.

Sharon was just thrusting and squirming and watching and listening to the sounds that he was making when quite unexpectedly and quite unprepared for it Sharon felt herself come, convulsing even tighter around Break just as he orgasmed right into her and she felt, for the first time, what it felt like to feel a man release in her, the warmth spreading and enveloping her as his seed exploded within her.

It felt incredible. She wanted to hold him in her and never let go.

He let out this strange sort of sob that she'd never heard him make and he gasped and bent down and kissed her, sucking the breath from her.

He pulled back and kissed her forehead and Sharon moved her head back allowing Break to rest his head weakly on her chest. He went about kissing and sucking on her neck every now and then and then pulling back and leaning down to her breasts.

"You came rather fast, Milady." He said weakly, spent and his breath still a little irregular and ragged.

"So did you." She retorted.

"I was going to hold out, but then I felt you tightening and clenching around me and I couldn't hold out anymore." He pulled back to look at her. "You are awfully easy to bring to orgasm, Milady."

She smiled back, trying to tighten herself around him again. He must have felt it because he shivered slightly and she took advantage of the distraction to flip him onto his back.

Now she was on top.

She rose up, looking down at him with a triumphant smile on her lips.

Break grinned and then chuckled.

"Milady, whatever are you doing?"

"I want to go again." She said sinking down to him and feeling his chest, her hands and finger tips ghosting over him before finding themselves rubbing at his rather intriguing little nipples.

They were light pink and stood out against his pale skin. There was something so unexpected and charming about them.

After rubbing them a bit she twisted one and watched Break wince and then the nipple harden even more. Then she bent down and kissed it and then sucked on it and then the other one, before kissing the center of his chest and rising up. But before she could Break reached out and buried his hand in her hair pulling her down into a kiss while his other hand stroked and fingered her thigh.

They were still joined and she could feel his limp organ growing harder and stronger inside of her.

Break broke away from the kiss and just looked at her.

He brushed her cheek softly with his thumb and then he smiled and brought her down within his reach so that he could kiss her forehead. His smile broadened into a grin and he sunk into his pillow as Sharon started to sit back up. Then Break thrust up into her suddenly causing Sharon to moan with abandon.

It was like one big resounding echo of pleasure that rushed through her body, filling her and racking her over with desire.

After she'd recovered a bit from the rush she took a careful breath, her hair sticky with sweat and sticking to the sides of her face, her neck, down her sweat soaked back. Everything just felt too hot and she wondered what she looked like. She must have looked terrible, but she didn't care as she adjusted her position on Break slightly, causing him to groan despite himself. She glanced down at him and took note that he too was sweaty, his hair taking on a devil may care, roguish quality that wasn't very characteristic of him. He looked so handsome and helpless, his lanky body spread out underneath hers as she straddled him. He had such a lovely body and handsome face. It was almost too much for her.

She readjusted her legs so that she had a better grip on things. Her own hips began to move, rocking and lifting and trying to thrust on her own but it was surprisingly hard. But diffidently well worth it she decided as she started to hear his rather wanton moans that grew to take on a more and more sobbing quality as he writhed and thrusted beneath her.

She wondered if he saw her as she saw him now, writhing and thrusting and moaning and sobbing in such a wanton way that there was a sort of helplessness to it.

And that helplessness was rather attractive.

She felt like they were both close but she wanted it to last longer so she stopped her movements and bent down to kiss him. There was a new urgency and frenzy to it this time and Sharon was a little relieved to have a break from the efforts of her thrusting.

They had been kissing for a while when Break seemed to become restless and began lifting his hips, thrusting them into her as she moaned. She accepted this and understanding his meaning slowly lifted away from him, her hands splayed out on his chest as she slowly came to sit up. She began thrusting and lifting up from him slightly to slide back down onto his length, but the efforts weren't easy and Sharon's back was beginning to ache. Her thighs were quivering from the effort. Just then she felt Break's hands on her hips, on her lower back, reaching up to support her so that she could continue to thrust without pain.

"Thank you." Sharon whispered.

"No need to thank me, Milady." He said as he was panting.

A few times his thrusts reached such urgency that he lifted her slightly from the efforts.

She moaned.

He lifted her up and down on his cock easily, his eyes squeezed shut and then, as if remembering himself, he stopped and allowed her to control the pacing, simply supporting her as she moved.

Sharon now had her eyes shut too and was leaning back, head tilted back and her mouth slightly open from her panting and barely concealed moans. As her hips moved she felt one of Break's hands leave her hip to reach up and squeeze her breast, grabbing and squeezing so hard that Sharon felt a jolt of shock and slight pain as her lower back seemed to melt away and, she could've sworn, her legs opened that much wider.

Break let go and began fingering and rubbing her nipple and she could feel how hard her nipples were becoming and how they throbbed and ached with pleasure. Between two fingers Break pinched her left breast once sharply and swiftly, so tight that once again it almost hurt, before going back to simply rubbing her nipple, the sensation so incredibly pleasurable and comforting that she'd very much forgotten herself as her hips moved, riding him high and with relish as her back arched suddenly and Sharon heard herself release one very loud sob that left her gasping and crying out from her orgasm as it seemed to roll through her endlessly, her body tightening and then weakening, contracting around his. Her cry broke off and died away as she was left trembling and breathing heavy.

"Break!" She cried out and she felt Break's hands tighten around her thighs and he lifted up, holding her legs securely around him as he sat up into a sitting position with her in his lap.

She was still trembling, worn out from her fourth orgasm of the night. She wrapped her legs tightly around Break's waist, never wanting to be separated from him as she felt his swollen cock in her.

He still hadn't released and she was a little disappointed until it dawned on her that this was probably intentional on Break's part. He seemed to like with-holding the release from himself until the last minute and then finally letting go, almost like he wanted to torture himself with his own desires and it struck Sharon as something very like Break, even in his regular day to day life. He liked with-holding, he liked torturing himself or rather he felt like he should and often did. He was much too strict with himself and Sharon didn't like that.

She wrapped her arms around Break's neck and nestled her head in a place near his sweet little ear and she panted and moaned as he continued to thrust into her.

"Sharon." He whispered lustily as his arms wrapped around her back, hugging her closely to him.

He kissed her neck and her shoulders.

He kept whispering her name every now and then and holding her tightly, snugly against him as he continued thrusting.

Sharon felt the euphoria and dreaminess of her orgasm slip away as it was replaced with something else: a burning desire to come once more.

She felt her body once again become more aware of his and she felt her body start to react to his once again, being tormented by the desire that was once again screaming out, driving her slowly to one thought.

Satisfy it.

And then quite swiftly, and with a lot of grace, he put her on her back, her body stretching out languidly as he laid himself over her, kissing her breasts and thrusting at her but at a speed that was much too slow for Sharon's taste. She wanted to tell him to go faster but she also didn't want to seem bossy so she bit her lip and tried to focus on each one of his movements, letting them drive her closer and closer.

Break took turns putting her nipples in his mouth, savoring their taste and how soft and luscious they were, firm and resilient. Absently, as he sucked, he wondered how he would be able to go out into the world, see her breasts and not immediately satisfy the urge of squeezing, caressing, kissing and sucking on them. For that matter how would he ever be able to put his clothes back on, watch her walk around with her clothes on and not rip them off and mount her on the spot?

Entering the land of the clothed after this was going to be very hard.

It would certainly be an exercise in self-control, he thought.

He lifted himself away from her breasts with some hesitance and regret as he looked down at her swollen pert little nipples and then her face, which was rosy and pale, the absolute perfect kind of flush he decided.

"Milady, turn over and get on your hands and knees, please." He whispered with a look of promise in his eye.

"Certainly Xerxes." She said with a warm smile as she rose up and kissed his nose.

He dislodged himself from Sharon, making her let out a small noise of dissent.

Then he rose up and away from her as she sat up, gathering all of her hair to one side of her shoulder. She was sweaty and out of breath and beautiful and it was so lovely. Everything about the situation itself was so lovely.

Her breasts, slightly rose tinted from their activities, heaved slightly and swayed a little as Sharon turned around on the bed, once again pulling her hair to her shoulder before resting her palms flat on the bed, her knees on the bed but a little too closely together for Break's tastes.

Sharon looked over her shoulder, her lovely rose tinted eyes cloudy.

"Break…?" She asked slowly, her breathing slow and deep.

He had left her like that for a moment, studying her smooth pale skin, her petite hips and her perfectly rounded bottom.

Break had to admit that though he was an admitted breast man whenever he looked at Sharon's cute little behind he felt something in him waver slightly.

Never before had he fully started appreciating the virtues of the feminine behind until he started to take note of Sharon's. All of the Rainsworth women had nice perky little behinds to go with their ample breasts but Sharon's was by far the more superior. Add to that her sweet little thighs and her nicely shaped legs and she was incomparably lovely. She had such nice proportions and curves to her.

Break made a move toward Sharon and Sharon, seeing this, turned the other way. Break came up behind her and grabbed both of her breasts, squeezing them and pushing them up. Sharon moaned and her legs spread open for him like magic.

He smiled to himself as he withdrew one hand and continued pumping her breast with the other.

"Why Milady," He said with a wicked smile on his lips as he fumbled to enter her at this new angle.

Her back was arching involuntarily.

"I do believe your breasts are like a key of sorts, to getting your legs to open. Mmm…are they very sensitive?" He asked softly, making some lead way as his one hand slowly rubbed circles on her nipple before brushing his thumb over the tip.

Sharon moaned again.

Her moans were lovely.

"Mmm-uh, very."

Break mounted her, feeling her warmth envelop and sheath him, closing around him and fitting him like a very tight, very well-made glove.

"Hmm. That's very good." He said as he gave her breast another good healthy squeeze. "I daresay that they are positively tender."

Sharon hummed her agreement and then laughed weakly.

"But I don't think I'm the only one who's a bit sensitive, Break." She said as she tried to tighten herself even more around him and then she moved her hips back in one smooth thrust.

Break's breath hitched and he took a minute to recover before replying.

"Well, I certainly cannot argue that Milady." And he began thrusting into her, slow, powerful thrusts that gradually came with more speed and urgency as they both poured sweat, their bodies practically sticking together.

Break would pull out every now and then and Sharon would groan from the lack, just to be slammed into once more. Their skin slapping against each other, along with their panting and occasional moaning, filled the room.

Sharon was now at the point where she was literally trying to hold back screams. It was everything she could do to keep it down to moaning.

She'd never felt this way before.

It was like the pleasure just kept exploding and bubbling within her just to quiet down and then regain momentum. She had been trying to resist her orgasm for so long now, or at least it felt long, and she was dizzy and yet seeing perfectly straight. Never before had the view around her, her very own bedroom which she'd seen a thousand times, seemed so beautiful, so pristine, so sharp. And yet she was certain that her brain had left her, that all thought and reason and senses, except for the sensations coursing through her body, had left her. She was no longer a thinking being. She was just a woman in a body, feeling everything in her with such brilliance and vividity that it almost hurt. Everything was just so sharp, her surroundings, her pleasure, her pain. Every sensation was magnified by a billion. All she cared about in that moment was how she felt and how Break felt and making the two of them feel good. Nothing else really mattered, and it shocked her that she could feel this way, that she could be so focused on such a base need and yet she was and it felt so freeing. All she cared about was them. The rest of the world and her worries just melted away. She thought that there truly was no better stress reliever. She'd never felt so calm and in the moment. It felt like a dream.

Break continued with his thrusts and continued rubbing and squeezing and pumping her breasts to the point that Sharon was practically in a frenzy.

She was afraid that she might start babbling given the state she was in.

It seemed she no longer possessed the ability to hold herself back as her moans just got louder and louder and harder to control. She realized that she was drowning out Break's own moans but it seemed Break just got more aroused by it.

Every time she focused for too long on the sensation of Break not just inside of her but behind her, pressed up against her in a way so intimate that she blushed hard and had to remember to breath and to hold herself back so she wouldn't come yet.

His hands were wrecking her, too.

She didn't know how long she'd be able to hold out.

Suddenly Break left her and she turned around, her half lidded, cloudy eyes trying to find him and see what had stopped him.

He was now sitting.

"Sh-Sharon," He said roughly.

He was losing his composure and she liked seeing him this way, all sweaty and a wreck and hers.

It was very appealing and she wondered if he felt the same way.

She looked down lazily at his endowment and her eyes rested there.

She'd often heard that men and their organs were rather ugly and grotesque but she found his beautiful. It stirred longing in her. She was transfixed. Nothing could've been more beautiful in her eyes and she wondered how she'd fair when they had to walk around clothed. How she would prevent herself from gazing there, where his lovely, long cock would be and all the pleasure it afforded her. She had been shocked to see that the hair there too was the most beautiful light lavender shade, curly and more rough than the hair up on his head. And even his cock held a certain elegance to it. Normally it was pale with one visible blue green vein on it but now it was engorged and swollen and flushed red but still so beautiful, so appealing. Just absolutely lovely. She bit her lower lip and swallowed.

He swallowed and held out his arms to her. She crawled over to him and he lifted her up easily and onto his lap, over his erection. Without needing to be told she held him in her hand feeling the power and need of his organ in her hand as she spread herself with her other hand and Break, hands on her hips, lowered her onto his cock.

They both gasped at the sensation as Sharon's chest heaved and she let go of herself and his cock in order to wrap her arms around his neck and bury her face in the smell of his hair and sweat, a needy hug. Her legs wrapped around him and stayed tightly hooked there. She pulled back and kissed him, both of them putting everything they had into the kiss, their tongues fighting and meeting each challenge from the other perfectly, a perfect match which just fueled their mounting need.

They broke from it and Sharon once again wrapped her arms tightly around his neck, breathing him in as he started lifting her up and down on his cock, his hands supporting her. His face was buried in her shoulder and she could feel his lips forming her name, Sharon…Sharon…Sharon, over and over again until they both came in a violent shudder.

Break sobbed out his pleasure in a broken, choked off cry that almost sounded pained as Sharon finally let out the scream that she'd been trying to hold back for quite some time now. The orgasm seemed to go on forever as one's orgasm just seemed to prolong and intensify the other's and Sharon once again felt his hot fluid shoot from him and fill her with what she thought was an impressive amount of pressure.

Break sighed loudly and fell back in to the bed, his head crashing on a pillow.

Sharon collapsed on his chest.

After a moment Break began to softly stoke her hair as she just laid there on top of him in a daze, straddling him without one ounce of shame, both of them still joined.

There was not a sheet covering them, as they had done all of this on top of the duvet. They were completely naked and yet neither one of them felt any shame. They laid there like that for a random amount of time.

Eventually Sharon kissed his chest and bracing her hands on his chest she rose up.

She looked down at him and smiled.

Break, whose eye was half-lidded with pleasure, smiled softly back up at her.

She dislodged herself from him and he helped her. Then she crawled off of him and went to lie beside him, curling up against his chest as he wrapped his arms around her. His free hand reached over and once again stroked her pretty pink hair. He kissed the top of her hair and nuzzled it, luxuriating in her smell.

One of her small, soft hands rested on his chest.

"I love you, Sharon." He said, his normally cheerful and jovial voice for once sounding very, very serious.

"I love you too, Xerxes." She said. "I really, really love you, so much."

They just held each other in silence for a long, long time, terrified at being ripped apart.

Yes, the time for ignoring things, for sweeping things under the rug and looking the other way, was finally over.

-M. Palovna


End file.
